


For I must have him or die

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for Day 1: “a special disguise” of the 12 days of CarnivalAka why didn't dress Fitzjames in that lovely dress he found in the trunk for Carnivale?





	For I must have him or die

Henry’s breath caught in his throat when he entered James’ cabin and realised at once why James had sent for him. He closed the door quickly behind him. This was not for the men to see.

“What do you think of my costume?” James asked, amusement colouring his voice. 

“Queen Fadladinida I presume?” Henry replied. He had heard the story about James’ stage performance but he had never seen him dressed up like this before. James wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath which meant that the dress’ hemline was incredibly revealing compared to his usual naval uniform. The long lines of James’ shoulders lay bare and his collar bones shifted tantalisingly under his skin with every breath. Henry longed to press his lips against them, to lick and bite and kiss every inch exposed.

The tight bodice emphasised James’ fine figure while the skirt hid the long, shapely legs like a chest hiding a treasure. 

James turned towards him with a dramatic swish and took Henry’s hands into his. The delicate lace on the end of the sleeves only emphasised how large and masculine James’ hands were.

“I have a famous Fidler sent from France”, James said, affecting a high voice, his handsome face split by a wide grin. “Bid him come in. What ye think of a dance?”

Henry returned the grin and placed one of his hands on James’ waist. “I would not refuse my Queen anything.”

James’ cabin was tiny and certainly not designed for two grown men waltzing around in it so it was no surprise that they managed no more than a few steps before Henry bumped against a chair and stumbled.

Ever the opportunist, James used his distraction to push him down on the narrow bed, standing in front of him. 

“Oh, my Talanthe, have you seen his face?” James asked, in the same tone as before while his fingers danced teasingly over Henry’s face. “His air, his shape, his mein, his ev’ry grace?”

In retaliation Henry caught one of James’ hands and pressed a kiss to his palm. “Continue, please”, he said before sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

“In what a charming attitude he stands”, James continued but Henry could hear the breath hitching in his throat when he took a third finger. “How prettily he foots it with his hands.” His voice was wavering between the mocking, high falsetto and his natural voice. He pulled his fingers from Henry’s mouth and hiked up his skirts.

“To his arms, no to his legs I fly”, James said, sitting down on Henry’s lap. To his delight he noticed that James wasn’t wearing trousers beneath his dress and when he pushed his hand up James’ bare leg, he found that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“For I must have him”, James whispered, leaning so close that Henry could feel his breath, “If I live or die.”

As Henry wrapped his hand around his cock, James claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, his long fingers tangling into Henry’s hair to pull him closer. James always kissed as if Henry belonged to him and Henry willingly submitted because it gave him the freedom to touch James as he wanted.

He broke the kiss to give in to his desire for James’ neck, knowing that any marks he’d leave would be covered by James’ uniform. He certainly wouldn’t let him wear this dress to the Carnivale.

His hand tightened around James’ cock, jerking him off hard and fast as he left his mark on James’ throat, hearing his gasp as he sucked sharply. His own cock was trapped uncomfortably in his trousers and beneath James’ weight but that was less pressing right now than getting James off before his writhing on his lap made Henry come in his pants.

He sunk his teeth into James collarbone and felt James spurt over his hand and the skirts of his dress. Moments later James slumped against him, spent, but Henry felt James’ lips grace his ear as he whispered, “Make preparation for our wedding-day. Instead of sad solemnity and black, our hearts should swim in claret and in Sack.”

“Would that make me a king then?” Henry asked, wiping his hand on James’ skirts.

“Here’s a thought for your costume”, James replied, still comfortably resting against Henry.

“And you? We ruined this one, I fear.”

A mischievous glint appeared in James’ eyes, a look Henry associated with cheetahs and other ridiculousness. “I’ll be the one thing every king on earth bows to but that serves only one."

“I might not be in the best constitution for riddles.”

In an impossible quick, fluid motion James slid off his lap and between his legs. “Lie back and think of England then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
